Personal Space (NBC)
Personal Space premiered December 21, 2010 through May 24, 2011 which launched on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) created by Linwood Boomer. This show is located in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Cast *Jack Black - Sam Bounty *Jennifer Beals - Natasha Bounty *Dakota Fanning - Lucy Interstellar *Stephen Kay - Calvin Opie *Michael McDonald - Ferrell Bounty *Dave Thomas - Mr. Noel Klein Production Companies *Abominable Pictures *ACME Productions *Warner Bros. Television Distributor *Warner Bros. Television Distribution Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios *480i (4:3 SDTV) *720p (16:9 HDTV) *1080p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Episodes #Pilot - December 21, 2010 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Andy Cadiff (Production Code: 361112) #Mechanics - December 21, 2010 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Thomas Schlamme (Production Code: 2T1002) #Nephews - December 28, 2010 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 2T1001) #Enjoying the Life of Hope - December 28, 2010 Written by: Bill Prady, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 2T1005) #Happy New Year! - January 4, 2011 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel (Production Code: 2T1003) #What's That Say? - January 11, 2011 Teleplay by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Story by: Joss Whedon, Directed by: Andrew Stanton (Production Code: 2T1004) #Rusty Ol' Puddle - January 18, 2011 Written by: Andy Bobrow, Directed by: Andy Cadiff (Production Code: 2T1007) #What Happened to That Baby I Was Born? - January 25, 2011 Teleplay by: Linwood Boomer and David Zuckerman, Story by: David A. Goodman, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: 2T1008) #Am I Still Not an Adult Yet? - February 1, 2011 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 2T1006) #Secrets and Lies - February 8, 2011 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: 2T1009) #Valentine - February 15, 2011 Teleplay by: Bill Prady, Story by: Jon Cryer, Directed by: John Aoshima (Production Code: 2T1010) #Doppelganger - February 22, 2011 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski (Production Code: 2T1011) #Oversized Tummy - March 1, 2011 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Andy Cadiff (Production Code: 2T1012) #Threat Levels - March 8, 2011 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: 2T1013) #Missing a Teddy - March 15, 2011 Written by: Steven Levitan, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 2T1014) #Enjoy the Parade - March 22, 2011 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Thomas Schlamme (Production Code: 2T1015) #Radio Crankers - March 29, 2011 Written by: Joss Whedon, Directed by: Andrew Stanton (Production Code: 2T1016) #Tin Foil - April 5, 2011 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel (Production Code: 2T1017) #On the Double - April 12, 2011 Written by: David A. Goodman, Directed by: Andrew Stanton (Production Code: 2T1020) #Ruffalo 48 - April 19, 2011 Written by: Joss Whedon, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel (Production Code: 2T1018) #It's Raining Limeades - April 26, 2011 Written by: Bill Prady, Directed by: Andy Cadiff (Production Code: 2T1019) #Dirt - May 3, 2011 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: 2T1021) #Lost in the Alley - May 10, 2011 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 2T1022) #Risk - May 17, 2011 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski (Production Code: 2T1023) #Graduation - May 24, 2011 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: 2T1024) #Wedding - May 24, 2011 Written by: Linwood Boomer and Joss Whedon, Directed by: John Aoshima (Production Code: 2T1025) Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on NBC Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:NBC TV Shows